earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Rheyann Varlor
Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Mage ] =General= Full Name: Rheyann Isobel Varlor In-Game: Rheyann, Rhey Nickname: Rhey Race: Human Class: Mage Level: 60 Professions: Tailor, Enchanter Alignment: True Neutral Notes Other characters by this player: Kraug Appearance Age: 24 Gender: Female Hair: Dull Blonde Eyes: Blue Weight: 121lbs Height: 5'2" Other: Pierced ears. =Personality= Rhey really prizes Honesty more than anything, and so can't stand people that refuse to see things for 'how they are'. She isn't afraid to discuss just about everything in the open, so you can imagine how much trouble she can get herself into. She's sometimes a smart alec, but usually doesn't mean to offend. She's not the best communicator, however, and is more often than not misunderstood. Rheyann also has a driving interest in furthering her knowledge of all magics, and so is prone to participate in various experiments. Often, the results of her tampering will have unexpected results and sometimes magical influences will seem to exert themselves upon her for no reason. =History= Rheyann and Mharty Varlor are two of three daughters of a Farmer/Paladin and his devoted wife. Some of Rhey's younger years were spent in Westfall, where her family is originally from, though eventually her and Mharty did a lot of growing up at the Northshire Abbey. Malyn Varlor was a very strict father and believed heavily in the Church. Obviously. However, his almost obsessive need for a son, as well as his need to present his family as completely pure and upright, lost him the respect, though not the love, of all of his daughters eventually. As Rhey decided to live her own life, she spent a lot of time reading, studying and dabbling in the occult and arcane. For a while, her knowledge of magic was crude and mostly Dark. She even had the opportunity to invoke the "Dark Ones" with the help of Lady Kyltania, and was to be a Vile Magician. For the sake of simply knowing the darkness as well as she'd known the light. However, she gave up Kelith Vedan's Tome and was pursueded to rid herself of the Dark Ones by Deceit, who was her -and- her sister's mutual lover at the time, and decided to study more elemental magics. Yet, she asked to contain the Dark Ones inside her to be able to continue to study them through meditation, and Deceit obliged her as well as provided her with two Eidolon guardians. Well, after she and her sister decided to leave Deceit, Rhey went to Stranglethorn to seek out a Troll Shaman capable of removing Deceit's "magic tattoo" (which gave anyone else with the Mark the ability to enhance certain physical sensations as well as alert one another to each other's presence). In the process of the removal of The Mark, the elemental spirits and the Dark Ones in her became an amalgamate of sorts. Manifesting it's presence in her skin, which would either freeze or burn anyone that touches her directly. In addition to this, when she was near any Vile Magician, she got a sensation that her skin was crawling, itching. Though she learned a way to soothe this using Holy Water, much to her dismay, as she despised having to visit the Cathedral. Rhey had eventually found an interest in the failing government of Stormwind and decided to get as involved as she could, in order to help reform the City. For a time, she was employed by Lady Sirithil Nightstone as an Executor, but she had a love affair with another of Nightstone's former employees, Vyrella the Warden. Well, appearantly this situation didn't turn out so well and Rheyann left Stormwind for a while. Eventually having decided isolation was never the answer, Rhey left Vyrella in Feathermoon and returned to the City where she signed up to serve the Crimson Hounds Brigade to have a more direct effect on the corruption of the city... During her new service, she had traveled to Mannoroc Coven in Desolace in pursuit of a remedy for her skin condition. The result of her magic workings there is that she became undead. Well, due to the unique way she became this, she had maintained her own will and morality and remained intent on helping to 'clean up' Stormwind. Rheyann's new way of 'living' gave her a few new ideas on how to pursue this intention...and so she left the Hounds behind to find a more liberating way of doing what she thought was right. Working with The Ordo Hereticus. As public misconception grew of the Ordo, as certain internal elements of it helped to dismantle the organization, and seeing as Rheyann was officially killed by a troll and then resurrected for her third life (effectively curing her undeath), Rheyann was once again pursueded to join House Nightstone, realizing that her few only friends were there. However, made more aware of various events, and due to a mutual decline of trust, Rheyann left House Nightstone yet again. Permenantly. Please Note Rheyann has learned various bits of uncommon languages, her most fluent of which is called Skrid (a type of fae language). She has ultimately been abandoned by the Dark Ones...or so it would seem. She has found a small number of pages from what appears to be a Qu'eldorei spellbook, which pertains to the process and details of what is required to create a Guardian such as Medivh. These were turned over to Sirithil. She has comissioned a blade of almost pure fire from Creel, which has the ability to cut rifts into the Firelands (the lower elemental plane).